


A Little Bit of Time

by midget_boss



Series: One Universe Over [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Friendships, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midget_boss/pseuds/midget_boss
Summary: After an abrupt change in plans, Ahsoka spends time with Rex and learns a few things.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano
Series: One Universe Over [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924129
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	A Little Bit of Time

“I can’t believe him,” Ahsoka fumed as she stormed through the corridor. She barely registered the troopers hastily moving out of her way. “We’ve had this planned since last week!”

“Trouble, Commander?” Rex asked as she swept into the bridge.

Ahsoka glared around and demanded, “All right, where is he?”

“Who?” Rex asked.

“Don’t play dumb,” Ahsoka snapped. Her lekku twitched. “That cloud-headed idiot master of mine! Where’s Skyguy?”

“Couldn’t tell you, sir,” Rex replied mildly. His tone only made her madder.

“Can’t, or won’t?” Ahsoka demanded crossly.

“Is there a difference?” Hawk whispered.

“Probably not for us,” Boomer answered.

“What are you two doing here?” Ahsoka whirled on them with a huff. “Weren’t you guys planning to upgrade the fighters later?”

“We didn’t have anything to do,” Hawk answered.

“It’s been rescheduled,” Boomer told her with a shrug. “The general had something come up.”

“Something came up?” Ahsoka repeated slowly. “And did he happen to mention what that something was?”

“No, sir,” Hawk replied.

“Didn’t need to,” Boomer said with a salacious grin.

“That’s enough,” Rex told him firmly. “Get to the med bay. Kix said he needed some help.”

“Sir, yes sir,” Boomer said sourly. Both he and Hawk saluted them before they left.

“I didn’t realize the senator had arrived,” Ahsoka said icily. She scowled when Rex grimaced. “I’m not an ignorant little kid, you know.”

“Never thought it,” Rex told her truthfully.

“So he ditched me for her again, huh?” Ahsoka muttered to herself. She took a deep breath and tried to let go of the hurt she felt. “I supposed I shouldn’t be upset. After all, they rarely get to see each other. He still should have told me, instead of just not showing up.”

“I wouldn’t know about that, sir,” Rex said. “Ditched you?”

“Lightsaber practice,” Ahsoka answered, disgruntled. “Master Obi-Wan showed me a new move the other day, but I’m having a little trouble mastering it. I need to see it again, but I tried a holo vid and it just wasn’t working.”

“I see.” Rex squeezed her shoulder. “I can’t help you there, sir, but we could work on your hand-to-hand skills.”

Ahsoka perked up. “Can you show me something I can use against him?”

“I can show you several things that would be helpful against a taller opponent,” Rex replied carefully. Ahsoka laughed as she followed him out.

……………………….

“You’re getting better,” Rex announced as they wandered through the corridors.

“I almost had you that last time,” Ahsoka agreed cheerfully. “A few more practices and I should be able to take you down.”

“You might master that move,” Rex replied with a smile. “But I still know much more than you do.”

“Let me have my moment,” Ahsoka complained with a grin.

“Of course, sir,” Rex agreed easily.

“Do you really need to say sir all the time?” Ahsoka asked wistfully.

“When we’re working,” Rex answered quietly. “And it is work hours.”

“We don’t have set work hours,” Ahsoka retorted. “Battles happen whenever, and when we’re not busy with them there’s homework and training and other stuff. The only set off time seems to be the late rotation, when we’re supposed to be sleeping.”

“Paperwork,” Rex agreed glumly. He looked over at Ahsoka. “Have you finished your homework for the day?”

“Not completely,” Ahsoka hedged. She kept walking a few steps, even though he stopped, but she sighed and turned to face him.

“But you did do some of it?” Rex studied her.

“Almost,” Ahsoka replied.

“You almost did some of it?” Rex asked flatly.

“Pretty much,” Ahsoka answered with a weak grin. At Rex’s unimpressed look she sighed again. “I guess I’ll get started on it. Not like I’ve got anything else to do right now.”

“You could bring it to the office,” Rex suggested hesitantly. He shrugged at her look. “I’ve got paperwork to do. Might as well do them together.”

“If you’re sure,” Ahsoka said hesitantly. She grinned when he rolled his eyes. “Okay, yeah. That sounds way better than doing it in my quarters. Oh, do you listen to music while you work?”

“Music, sir?” Rex asked.

Ahsoka grinned broadly. “I’ll bring my player. Meet you there in half an hour.”

………………….

“This is music?” Rex asked over the soft sound of wailing. He rubbed under his ears.

“Yeah,” Ahsoka replied with a grin. “Great, isn’t it?”

“I guess,” Rex said dubiously. “The only other music I’ve heard was that group ‘Lazerblast’ that new squad loves.”

“Oh, they’re great, too, don’t get me wrong,” Ahsoka assured him as she switched texts. “I introduced them to their music. But ‘Night Scream’ is in a different league.”

“I see,” Rex replied. He went back to this reports.

For some reason her reading didn’t feel as boring with someone else in the room. She zipped through her classes, answering the quizzes at the end of the chapter. It was only when the music cut off that she realized she’d finished the day’s assignments.

“Perfect timing,” Ahsoka cried happily. “I’m all done.”

“Good for you,” Rex said with a smile.

“What about you?” Ahsoka asked as she set her assignments to upload.

“Not even close,” Rex replied with a sigh.

“Why’ve you got so much paperwork?” Ahsoka asked as she bounced over. She leaned over his shoulder to try to read it, but he put his hand in the way. “Hey, now.”

“Sorry,” Rex said, nudging her gently with his elbow. “Only authorized personnel can read these files.”

“I am the commander here,” Ahsoka retorted, crossing her arms.

“But I do the paperwork,” Rex pointed out with a shrug.

“I could probably do it,” Ahsoka said, annoyed.

“On top of your homework?” Rex asked mildly.

“Let me see that report,” Ahsoka challenged. “I bet I can get it done faster than you can.”

“Not this report, but I do have a report you can work on,” Rex told her as he fished out another data pad. He opened a file and handed it over. “Here you go.”

“Yes,” Ahsoka cheered as she started to read. After a moment she scowled and looked up at him. “What is this?”

“Medical requisitions,” Rex answered smugly.

“Yeah, I got that,” Ahsoka retorted, rolling her eyes. “The bacta gave it away. But why did they write in baby powder? And what is ‘slick’?”

Rex grabbed the data pad and skimmed the list, then dropped his head into free his hand with a groan. “Jesse. That had to be Jesse.”

“Okay, so he was just goofing around?” Ahsoka asked.

“Yes, absolutely,” Rex agreed swiftly. Ahsoka narrowed her eyes at him. He switched files and skimmed it quickly before offering the data pad back to her. “How about food requisitions?”

“Only if I get to order some of my favorites,” Ahsoka bargained.

“You can order it, but it might not get approved,” Rex told her. “Commander Cody or General Kenobi have to approve requisition requests, and sometimes even when they do we don’t get everything we order.”

“Well that’s a bummer,” Ahsoka said as she went to sit down again. “We put all this work into it and they don’t even give us our stuff?”

Ahsoka waited until he was distracted before she grabbed her own data pad. She typed in the word ‘slick’ and nearly choked at the search results.

“Let’s both pretend this never happened,” Rex told her, not looking up.

“Sounds good,” Ahsoka replied, swiftly clearing her browser. “I think I’ll stick to the food.”

**Author's Note:**

> This will absolutely come back to bite Anakin at some point.


End file.
